


To see the person you love again

by Shikasgirl10



Category: Arrow (TV 2012), The Flash (TV 2014), Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-02-12
Updated: 2016-09-06
Packaged: 2018-03-12 00:56:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 779
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3338159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shikasgirl10/pseuds/Shikasgirl10
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What if Felicity was apart of the young justice universe. That would be cool wouldn't, this is my story about it. I suck at summaries. It's an AU.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Reunion

Watchtower 2016  
The ATOM ran from the zeta-tube he just zetaed from. He ran into the conference room and stopped dead at the door looking at the head members. "ATOM what's wrong?" Black Canary asked. " We have a problem a big problem." he stated, "What kinda problem?" Batman asked. ATOM bit his lip. "You know that project I'm working on?" ATOM asked "Yes." Batman answered, "do you guys remember years ago Arrow a friend of ours disappeared,' he paused and watched Arrow nod his head ' well I found out where she disappeared too." he added. "Time travel, you where working on a time machine!" Arrow yelled. "How was I suppose to know that both explosions would be connected!" ATOM snapped. The Flash, Black Canary, Arrow and, Batman stood up. "Problem she doesn't know who Batman, Superman, Wonder Woman, or Robin. She only knows about Batman and Superman not them personally." ATOM stated. Batman sat back down "I'm sorry." ATOM said, The Flash moved from his seat and Black Canary followed suit. "Where is she?" Flash asked, " Umm she is at my lab." ATOM answered her. "Let me and Black Canary go to her fill her in on things she need to know. She won't remember anything when she gets back to her time anyway." Flash said. Batman nodded his head, Flash broke out into a smile grabbed Black Canary and zoomed out of the room leaving everyone in their dust.  
Felicity was looking around Ray's lab, "Man this place is cool." she said. She felt a rush of air in the room " Want to see something cooler?" she turned around and saw two people she tilted her head "Barry, Laurel?" she asked, Laurel laughed "I haven't been called that in a long time. I go by Dinah now." Dinah said. Felicity walked over and hugged her, Dinah hugged her back "God I've missed you." she said. They broke apart "Barry." Felicity said hugging him "Hey Felicity. I know someplace a lot cooler." he said breaking apart. Felicity looked at them "Okay what do I need to know before we leave?" she asked. Barry and Dinah told Felicity everything she need to know. "Okay, Robin who is Dick is kinda my son because he attached himself to me when his parents died" she said. "Yes." Barry answered, "Cool. I'm also Watchtower. I helped build the Justice League. Where does Lex Luthor fit in?" she stated. Barry placed his arm around her "We will deal with that later. Let's go see that cool place I've been talking about."Barry said . Felicity sighed then nodded, Barry grabbed both Felicity and Dinah and speed out of there.  
Mt. Justice  
The Team is waiting in the training room bored, "What is taking Black Canary so long? Training was suppose to start an hour ago." Kaldur said. "Recognized..." the people who came through the zeta-tube was too fast to know who came in. "So this is it. One of your babies. It is being use by a team of young heroes. They're really great kids can't wait for you to meet them, and you are going to love my nephew." Flash said really fast. A woman walked out behind Flash and looked around "You have a Nephew I'll have to see that. Remember I'm used to you as the guy just starting out and running on a treadmill backwards to show off." she stated. Flash put his head in his hand. "Really Felicity know body needed to know that." he whined. Robin dropped his fighting staff when he saw her turn around and her blonde ponytail flipped behind her shoulder. She looked at Robin and pushed up her glasses, " Well, Happy Harbor, Rhode Island. Nice, any good coffee shops it has been a long time since I've had one." She said with her hand on her hip. Robin jumped at her when she caught him she stumbled a bit then caught her footing. Robin buried his face into her neck and started shaking, "Shhh, it's okay." She said rubbing his back. Robin whispered "Mama." into her shoulder, "Yes Mama's here and not going anywhere anytime soon. Why don't you introduce me to your friends and team mates?" she said. Robin got down from her arms taking her hand and bring her over to his team mates. While Robin introduced Felicity to his teammates they didn't notice that the League was watching them from the Watchtower.


	2. Author Note

After some thinking I've decided to rewrite this story. I will be posting the revised story later tonight, and I will be tying it into some of the other stories that I have written. I hope that you like it.


End file.
